


Mechanical Assistance + Extras

by Spectre058



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, Sex Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: The August short story voted on by my Patrons. Rey finds herself with enough free time to finally do something she's been meaning to do for a while, and BB-8 is going to help her. Also includes two Mass Effect shorts written for patrons.





	Mechanical Assistance + Extras

**August Short: Mechanical Assistance **  
  
The mission had gone off smoothly, and she was on her way back with the information the droid had sliced for Leia. It was the first real quiet moment Rey’d had in a while. So much had happened over the past few weeks, her life had changed so completely, that she almost felt like an entirely different person. She’d flown a starship, fought the First Order., found and lost not one, but two mentors, and taken her first steps down the path towards becoming a Jedi. At times it felt like she’d been running flat out ever since finding BB-8 on Jakku. Well, it was time for the little guy to pay her back. She’d borrowed the droid for this mission, since R2-D2 was still a bit, off…   
  
BB-8 chirruped at her, the mechanical tone inquisitive as she lowered herself onto it. There’d been something else Rey’d been too busy for recently, and she fully intended to change that now. Her bare pussy came to rest on the droid’s lower sphere, the metal warmer than she’d expected it to be. Rey curled her body around it, hugging BB-8 to her, and said. “All right, just like I showed you.”   
  
One of the droid’s many utility hatches opened partially, pressing along Rey’s slit from clit to pussy, and she let out a moan as it started to vibrate. She’d had a lot of experience on Jakku re-purposing tools and old tech for, other, uses, and the sonic scrubber she’d modified sent cascading waves of pressuring rolling through her hips, and out into the rest of her body. The buzzing intensified in pulsing waves, the power building, building, cresting, then receding, but never back the beginning, stacking pleasure and easing her into stronger sensations. Rey felt herself getting wet, and she used it, rubbing her hips in circles against BB-8’s smooth lower sphere.   
  
The little droid let out a series of inquisitive beeps. Her accenting acknowledgement came out with a bubbling moan, her whole body shaking along with the buzzing between her legs. She had to say it again before BB-8 got it, and a new pleasure joined the vibrations. It started as a gentle prodding, something pushing her folds apart and intruding tentatively into her. She’d programed it to do just that, the start slow, just in case something went wrong. But she’d been overly cautious, and the gentle start was almost maddeningly slow. The buzzing against her clit pulsed up again, shooting pleasure through her, making her breath catch. Rey ground down on the new toy, trying to force it deeper, to make it go faster. She was wet, her entire body aching for more than it was getting. Each new thrust of toy brought it deeper, pushed it a bit faster, moving with mechanical precision and control that did almost nothing to give her what she wanted. What she needed!  
  
Then a new beeping broke through the buzzing sound of the sonic cleaner and Rey’s own panting moans, followed by a low hiss. Something wet and cold misted over her bare ass. Rey just had time to recognize the sharp scent synthetic lubricant before a new sensation registered against her skin. Whatever it was, it was cold, hard, and pressed directly against her anus. The puckered skin parted under the steady pressure, and Rey looked frantically over her shoulder.   
  
“R2? R2, what are you? Don’t you dare ---” The antiquated astromech didn’t wait to let her finish the order, and the steady pressure against her ass changed into something entirely different as whatever the droid had pressed against her shot forward. The lube it had sprayed a moment before helped it glide forward, pushing deep into her ass in a single thrust. Sudden pressure flared through Rey, blocking out everything a moment in a flash of sensation. Then R2 pulled back, giving her a moment to register it before plunging back in. This wasn’t the slow building, metronome steady pace of the jury rigged toy’s she’d slapped on BB-8, R2-D2 didn’t hold anything back, hammering Rey’s ass with sudden, powerful trusts. And they were just what she’d needed! “Don’t you dare stop!” She finished her aborted order.   
  
The frustrated pleasure BB-8’s slow approach had built up exploded into sudden intensity, pleasure blossoming through her mind and body. Rey through her hands out, falling forward to let R2 get even deeper access to her. “Yes!” She howled, not nothing to hold herself back in front of the emotionless droids, giving in fully to the pleasure crashing through her. “Give it to me, R2! That feels amazing! Make me your little junkrat slut!”  
  
Her words should have just been window dressing, something meant only for her and her own imagination, and it might just have been her imagination, but then again it might not have been. R2’s pace seemed to increase, the toy in her ass pounding away with the pressure and speed of a hydro-hammer, and the droid let out a series of decidedly smug sounding beeps and warbles. It couldn’t have been an answer to her words. Could it? Whatever it was, it wasn’t meant only for her, and suddenly the steady rocking of BB-8’s toy in her cunt doubled it’s pace. Rey let out a shocked and delighted scream and her arms almost buckled at the sudden increase.   
  
Both droids hammered her, pounding her holes with the kinds of speeds and uninterrupted intensity only machines were capable of. Rey’s whole world became nothing but pleasure, nothing but the sensations in her cunt and ass, multiplied by the buzzing pressure still shoved up against her clit. It was to much for her to handle, and she screamed as she came, her voice filling the Falcon’s hold and echoing back at her. Her body convulsed, legs clamping down on BB-8, trapping the buzzing little droid between her and the deck. She thrust herself back against R2, rolling atop BB-8, body and mind addicted to the mechanical magnificence of their tireless pace. She could feel her cum leaking out around BB-8, knew she must look like a horny mess, and that just spurred her on. Even in her wildest dreams on Jakku, clutching one of her improvised toys and fantasizing about the spacer who’d take her away from that terrible planet and show her how to live she’d never imagined she could feel like this. And as a second orgasm even bigger than the first started to build, she never wanted it to stop!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
**Introductory Lessons - Patron Request - Mass Effect**  
  
  
Shepard never told Liara that the hunt for Saren wasn’t actually the first time he’d met her mother. But then, telling your girlfriend about that time you’d fucked her mother probably wasn’t the best idea regardless of the circumstances. It wasn’t like it meant anything to either of them anyway. Hell, he hadn’t even known her name until he’d recognized her on Novaria. It had been Shepard’s first deployment after he’d graduated from the ICT program, less than two weeks after he’d been awarded his N7 rank. Alliance brass had assigned him to escort and protect an important Asari delegate during some trade meeting. He wasn’t really privy to the details, but they’d wanted him to get to know the Asari a bit, and she’d been important enough to warrant a bodyguard. The first few days of the assignment had been slow, escorting her between meetings, guarding her door while she slept, and generally just playing babysitter. To a man fresh out of the intensive action and high stress of special forces training, it had been an almost mind numbingly dull assignment.   
  
Dull that was, until late one night when she’d appeared at her door in nothing but a lite silk robe, and asked her stalwart guardian to accompany her back into her room. He’d protested at first, citing duty and honor and all that, but she’d been insistent, and rather direct in her breakdown of just what his superiors had been hoping he’d learn from this mission. She’d made the case that he was clearly expected to learn how to interact with some of humanity’s new allies, and that he wouldn’t be able to do that from the far side of a door. So he’d let her invite him in. What had followed had been the most informative evening of his young life so far. It hadn’t started out as sex, just conversation. But she’d been charming and witty, and he’d been a bored and sexually charged soldier, his reluctance hadn’t lasted long.   
  
She’d couched the encounter as learning experience, a chance for someone who was clearly destined for greater things in the Alliance military to get to know just how it was the Asari prefered to be… treated… It had been almost entirely focused on her, starting with her laying back and talking him through just how an Asari Matriarch liked to be eaten out. Long, slow licks had left Shepard lightheaded and giddy, and Benezia languidly horny, her body writhing in slow, self satisfied movements as he worked. Only after he’d made her cum did she let him come up for air, and he kissed her with her own exoticly sweet cum coating his lips. Her kisses had been hot, hungry, trading the lanquid pleasure she’d indulged in before for intensity and passion. She’d wrapped her legs around his hips, guiding his hardness into her with expert skill, her hands never leaving his back.  
  
Fucking Benezia hadn’t been like fucking Liara. Liara was sweet, eager to please and possessed of an energy and vitality her mother hadn’t had. If Liara’s heat was a fire, Benezia’s was the smouldering intensity of magma. She didn’t buck, didn’t writhe, didn’t hump, she consumed him. Shepard wasn’t as much a partner as a participant, a cock there to give her what she wanted and to bask in the leftovers and extras. Benezia’s desires came first, and by doing so, led Shepard into realms of lust and pleasures he’d never known existed. By the time that night was done, she’d left him drained, physically and mentally, and he’d never forgotten the experience. The next morning he’d escorted her to her shuttle, returned her to the two Asari guards who'd come to collect her, and she’d left. She’d spent the entire mission under an alias, a pseudonym she’d insistated on for reasons the state department hadn’t felt he needed to know. So she’d vanished from his life without even a name, leaving behind only memories and, Shepard was amused to admit, a serious case of Asari kink.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**A Formal Invitation - Patron Request - Mass Effect**  
  
Justicar’s weren’t exactly parts of the Asari government, but they did hold a place of respect, and the order always received an invitation to any important events of state. Usually those invitations went unanswered, but this time, Shepard and the Normandy had happened to be on Illium when the event happened, and Samara had requested Shepard’s company to dinner. Overall it had been a fairly tedious event, with plenty of speeches and pontificating by politicians. There’d been a few bright spots though. Samara had introduced him to a few prominent huntresses, he’d gotten the chance to talk to the Asari councilor for a bit privately, filling her in about his mission against the Collectors with a bit without having to go through channels. And then there’d been Samara’s dress.   
  
Her usual armor wasn’t exactly chaste, but this dress was a work of art. Clingy in all the places it should be, flowing in others, and leaving plenty of skin exposed. He’d had trouble keeping his eyes off her all night, and now that they were back at the hotel room that had been included with each invitation, he wasn’t even trying to. Samara stood with her back to him, body outlined by the partially closed window shades, the neon colors of the local skyline haloing her in blues and purples. Her hand rose the clasp on her shoulder as he entered, and she looked over her shoulder at him. Her smile was a small, sultry thing, and he felt an answering smile spread across his own lips. The door slide closed and the clasp sprang open. For all it’s artistry, in Shepard’s considered opinion, the most beautiful thing about the dress was the way it slid off of her body, puddling at her feet and exposing the naked perfection of her body.   
  
Still silhouetted by the windows, she turned to him. Color and shadow played across her skin, emphasizing and accentuating her curves. She leaned her elbows back against the waist high railing in front of the window, and she didn’t need to do anything as crass or obvious as beckon to him, her expression and stance were invitation enough. He crossed the room to her, catching her in his arms, kissing her. Samara kissed him back, long, slow kisses that lingered even after her lips left his. Beside her and the graceful way she’d slipped out her dress, the buttons and clasps of his formal clothes felt clumsy and unnecessary, but she helped him with them, and her restrained gasp as his erection finally came free was immensely satisfying.   
  
“Come.” She said once he was naked, guiding him towards the room’s couches. “Sit.” The single word instructions were all the indications of her intentions she gave him, but Shepard complied, spellbound. Once he was seated she picked a spot in a chair across from him and sat herself, crossing one leg over the other and reclining. He was about to ask what happened next, when she brought one hand up, fingers wreathed in flickering sapphire energy. A matching aura wrapped itself around his cock, and his eyebrows rocked upwards.   
  
“Um, are you sure this is---?” He started to stammer.  
  
“Shhh… relax. ” Her soft voice cut him off. Shepard tried, leaning back, and she nodded. “Good.”   
  
Her hand started to move, and the biotic field around his cock moved with it, pulsing softly, pressure sliding along it from tip to base in time with her hand motions. Where she’d learned this technique, he had no idea, but it was an insanely precise use of her biotics that impressed even him. It also felt amazing, a fact which quickly eclipsed the technical prowess it displayed. Pleasure coursed through him in a pattern unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. Simultaneously hard and soft, and delivered across his entire cock at once. Rippling bands of pressure and strength roiled up and down the shaft, moving independent of each other but somehow always in concert, the pattern so intricate and complex he could never pick out and follow single band. All of them worked together, traveling both up and down his shaft, and pressure build behind his head. He could feel the climax coming, a throbbing, insistent need that grew with each passing second until, with an almost explosive grunt, he lost control of it.   
  
His cock spasmed, spewing cum in what by all rights should have been a wide arc across Shepard’s own chest and lap. It never made it that far. Samara caught the load in its own biotic field, one that grew up with it until the entire load floated in a bubble of biotic energy a meter above his still semi hard cock. A twitch of her fingers brought the bubble floating over to her, and without taking her eyes off him, she brought the bubble to her lips. The energy shifted, the bubble swirling into a miniature vortex that funneled the cum down onto her waiting tongue. She took the whole load, swallowing it down in a single go before letting the field dissipate. She did not however, release the field around his cock.   
  
Instead she stood, pacing her way over to where he sat and straddled him, her slit hovering millimeters above his cock. “Now that you’re warmed up.” She purred, sinking down onto him, her biotics peeling away in time with her decent until his entire cock rested inside her. ““We can really begin.”


End file.
